Various previously proposed tire component fabricating methods is intended to form a tire component by joining strips in a butt joint in which the strips are fastened edge to edge.
However, the formation of a reliable butt joint is difficult because the corresponding edges of the strips are irregular and the butt joint often includes air. Consequently, it is difficult to utilize the strength of tire cords when plies are extended, it is difficult to form an annular structure having a necessary circumference, advanced techniques are required, and those previously proposed tire component fabricating method are difficult to carry out even though expensive equipment is necessary.